What We Don't Know
by trackrules
Summary: What happens when there are plans for the Seigaku regulars? "It might turn out okay, I bet you, 100 percent." No pairings, but I hope you die laughing. :D
1. Default Chapter

I don't own it! I wish I did. BUT I DON'T. we all have to face reality one day…

Summary: What happens when there are plans for the Seigaku regulars? "It might turn out okay, I bet you, 100 percent."

"Hello? Atobe? I need a favour.."

Atobe smirked as he heard the caller speak. "Ahh? I'll see that it's attended to. Ore-sama always gets things done. However, you have taken up Ore-sama's time, I must request something back in return."

Atobe stated his request, then smiled when he heard the caller agree.

"Arigato. Goodnight."

Tachibana walked around the park a little bit, a bit confused, a bit excited.

"Tachibana." He looked up at the person who had called him out and smiled.

"Ah, you've arrived."

The man invited Tachibana to take a seat, then went through in detail, exactly what he wanted him to do. Tachibana's face went from curious, to shocked, to excited, and finally, contented.

"Okay. I'll do it. But do this for me in return, will you?"

The man nodded at his request, then turned to leave. Tachibana looked at his retreating back. _This is going to be interesting…_

Sanada lifted his arm, it felt a little paralytic. Kirihara was getting better and better. Carrying out his invisible swing, he scored and won the match against Akaya, 7-5. Akaya shrugged, then wandered off, muttering "Incomparable… damn, I need to start shaving." Or something to that effect. Sanada shook his head and then looked toward the door. A visitor?

"Sanada-san."

"Ohaiyo. How can I help?"

"Well you see…"

Sanada listened and couldn't help giggling/snorting/chuckling. The mischief planted in the visitor's eyes played with the curiosity in his own eyes for a while.

"Of course I'll do it, but I want this done for me."

"Ahh, yes." The visitor listened, then nodded. "Reasonable. And I've talked to Hyotei and Fudomine already."

Sanada let out a laugh. "This gets more and more interesting, doesn't it?"

The visitor nodded.

"Well then, I'll see you there, Tezuka-san."

AHHH, I FEEL MY CREATIVE JUICES DECREASING EVERYDAY!

I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW CRAPPY THIS CHAPTER IS!

I HAVE THIS AMAZINGLY CRACKED UP AND HUMOROUS STORYLINE,

BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO WRITE!

Ahhwell, R&R. maybe that'll help. (:


	2. The Best Spies

**How long did I not update:\ Oh well. Haha. Okay I'm sorry for the delay (extrasuperubercrazyexaggerated long delay). Here's your story. **

**_Summary: Tezuka has something planned, but what exactly is it? The regulars from four different schools, Seigaku, Fudomine, Hyotei and Rikkai all want to know. But only the four buchous know. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own POT. I wanna own POT. But I don't own POT. There's only so much you can say. _**

-

"This is strange. I mean, aren't we all supposed to be in our own schools training? Instead we're here. At Seigaku. And look at that Momoshiro secretly eating his burger. I can see, you know, I can see. How fat is he? He must be twice my weight. Maybe more? And there, there! I can see Atobe-san! With… Hey, what's this? Tachibana-buchou? Tezuka-san! And… Sanada-san! What's going on? They're talking. Softly." Shinji took a while to comprehend. Then his eyes widened with delight. "Let's spy, Akira, come on!"

Kamio Akira simply looked at Shinji and sighed.

"Find that Kikumaru dude. He likes spying." Shinji quickly scanned the crowd for the said person. Upon locating the bouncy red-head, he went over and tapped his shoulder.

"And then, I flipped really high into the air, and did my Kikumaru Beam! And then Yamabuki couldn't answer to my move, nya! They just looked at me like I was superman! And I- hold on, man! I'm talking!" Kikumaru shot at Shinji, then turned back to his dedicated audience- Oishi. "As I was saying, I jumped again, and I- stop it, nya! It's getting annoying! Oishi, this guy won't leave me alone!"

"Well, if you would just let me ask you something, I would leave you alo-"

"What! What do you want to know that is SO important, that it had to interrupt my speech, nya!"

"Do you wanna spy on them?" Shinji pointed over his shoulder to the four teenagers speaking in hushed tones.

"Hoi, hoi! What's going on? You wanna spy?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, nya!"

Together, the two crept behind a wall and peeped.

"Can you hear?"

"Yeah, they're saying something about exchanging styles…"

"Nya? Exchanging styles?"

"Must be that they wanna collaborate our uniform designs. That uniform would look disgusting, I mean, I like my uniform, why do they have to change it? That would be so strange wouldn't it. Furthermore, I actually…"

Kikumaru blocked out Shinji's mumblings, then he tried again, to hear what they were saying. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Tezuka laughed. Kikumaru's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

_Buchou… laughed? When does buchou laugh? Almost never! _

Tezuka's laugh was insignificant. The corners of his mouth tilted up a little, and he let out a small, giggle-like sound. But Kikumaru saw it. And it was at that point, where he knew, something was up.

-

"How long already?" Atobe sighed.

"For about 10 minutes." Sanada replied.

"Why are your players so queer, Tezuka?" Tachibana questioned.

"I don't know, I really don't." Tezuka said, in mock resignation.

"Well, your player is spying on us too, Tachibana." Sanada commented. Tachibana looked and saw Shinji mumbling next to Eiji. He sighed. _Shinji… _

"Ore-sama thinks it's time for us to announce!"

"Really? I think we should wait."

"Wait for what, Ore-sama doesn't have all the time in the world!"

"Okay. We'll do it now." Tezuka said firmly. And together the four walked off.

-

"They didn't even notice! Ibu, we're the best spies in the world, nya!" Eiji beamed with pride.

"Hmm. Perhaps we are. But maybe if we were more discreet, we could have gone closer and heard more about their evil plan to make us swap uniforms and end up like total dorks. I really need to do something about it. Maybe we could-"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to shut up, nya."


End file.
